Seorang Pengganti
by Takamiya Haruki
Summary: Sebenarnya sudah lama, seorang Nakamura Rio memendam rasa pada Shiota Nagisa. Keahliannya dalam membunuh dan tatapan tajamnya, itulah yang memikat hati Rio. Namun semenjak Rio mengetahui bahwa Kayano menyukai Nagisa juga, dia pun memilih untuk menyerah. Tetapi ia tak menegetahui bahwa partnernya selama ini menyukai dirinya. "Jadi ini kesempatanku yah."- Karma. DLDR!


_"Mana mungkin aku merebutnya dari orang setulus dia."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Tidak ada."_

Sebenarnya sudah lama, seorang Nakamura Rio memendam rasa pada Shiota Nagisa. Keahliannya dalam membunuh dan tatapan tajamnya, itulah yang memikat hati Rio.

.

.

.

 **Seorang Pengganti**

Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui.

Warn: Gaje, Abal, Typo dll.

Pair: Akabane Karma x Nakamura Rio.

.

.

.

Setelah membantu Kayano memberikan coklat pada Nagisa, duo _prankster_ kelas E itupun pulang bersama. Sesekali mereka membahas kejadian-kejadian di hari Valentine yang kemungkinan adalah hari Valentine terakhir bagi umat manusia.

"Oiya Nakamura-san, apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa _merebutnya_ dari orang setulusnya." Ujar Karma memulai pembicaraan.

"Uhm… sebenarnya tidak ada apa apa kok." Jawab Rio dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Yang benar? Kurasa kau menyukai Nagisa kan? Yah bisa jadi itu tebakan—"

"Bisakah kau diam!" bentak Rio.

"K-Kenapa kau marah, aku kan cuma…. AH! Jangan jangan memang benar yah kau menyukai Nagisa."

Rio tak kuasa menahan panas diwajahnya. Karma yang melihat itu hanya menggelakkan tawanya.

"Pffftt- kau ini. Tak kusangka kau menyukainya. Kurasa Kayano-chan punya saingan nih."

"B-Berisik!"

"Yah sebenarnya kalau ada masalah cerita saja. Aku siap mendengarkan. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak masalah."

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan yang sebenarnya." Rio yang merasa kalah terhadap Karma pun menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya padanya.

* * *

"Jadi seperti itulah. Ah aku pulang dulu yah! Sampai Jumpa!" Rio pun melambaikan tangannya dan berpisah dengan Karma.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Karma menyimpan perasaan pada _partner in crime_ nya itu. Bahkan Nakamura Rio telah masuk dalam daftar tipenya. Yah, Karma menyukai wanita bebas macam Rio. Setelah mendengar cerita Rio tadi, sebenarnya dari awal Karma sudah tahu bahwa Rio menaruh perasaan pada sahabat birunya itu. Terlihat jelas wajah Rio saat Nagisa mencium Kayano saat keadaan Kayano kritis. Walaupun ia terlihat jahil, tapi Karma bisa melihat ekspresi Rio yang dipaksakan itu. Karma tidak suka melihat itu.

"Jadi ini kesempatanku yah." Gumam Karma.

Setelah sampai ke kediaman keluarga Akabane, Karma memikirkan 1001 cara untuk membuat si "Gadis Inggris" mau _move on_ dari sahabat birunya itu. Karma pun melirik novel romansa yang ia punya dan membacanya. Setelah mendapatkan beberapa petunjuk, Karma pun menyusun rencananya dan akan melakukannya besok untuk menaklukan hati Nakamura Rio.

* * *

Sesampainya Rio dikediamannya, Rio pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur _king-size_ miliknya. Dia penat akan semua ini. Sudah cukup ia merasakan sakit hati sewaktu kelas 2 dulu. Kenapa ia harus merasakannya lagi? Dulu sewaktu kelas 2, Rio pernah menyukai Gakushuu Asano, namun Gakushuu menolaknya dan memilih berkencan dengan wanita lain. Namun disisi lain, setelah ia menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Akabane Karma, hatinya merasa hangat.

Ada rasa yang mengelitiki hatinya saat ia melakukan aksi jahilnya bersama Karma. Rio awalnya menduga bahwa ini adalah rasa suka. Tapi ia tepis pemikiran itu. Ia tak ingin terluka untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Apalagi saat mengetahui kabar bahwa Karma menyukai Okuda Manami. Mengetahui itu membuat hati Rio sedikit sakit. Memang sih dia menyukai Karma, tapi perasaanya pada Karma belum sebesar ia menyukai Nagisa. Mungkin hanya rasa simpatik pada teman saja. Tapi mengapa hatinya sedikit ngilu saat ia melihat Karma dan Manami bersama? Ia tak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya dia harus menghilangkan rasa itu sekarang juga. Dia tak mau kehidupannya hancur karena tiga pria. Dia tak mau kejadian yang menimpanya dulu terulang kembali.

"Huftt menyukai seseorang memang sulit yah." Gumam Rio.

Wajah yang Rio tunjukan pada Kayano tadi hanya sebatas topeng miliknya. Dia berakting dengan sempurna. Bahkan melibihi Kayano. Dia menyembunyikan perasaanya. Dia tak mau menjadi penggangu bagi Nagisa dan Kayano. Setelah dia sadar akan hal itu, Rio memilih menyerah dan mendukung mereka.

* * *

" _Nakamura, bolehkah aku berbicara sesuatu?"_

" _Tumben sekali, ada apa?"_

" _Jangan dekat dengan Nagisa. Aku tak suka kau terus memikirkannya. Dia kan sudah punya Kayano-chan. Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja dan jadilah milikku seutuhnya." Ujar sosok itu sambil memeluk Rio._

" _K-Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan Kar-"_

" _Diamlah….. aku hanya ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Takkan ku biarkan kau berpaling pada pria lain. Hanya akulah milikmu… Nakamura Rio." Desis sosok itu._

"GWAAHH!" Rio terkejut setengah mati. Oh ternyata dia tertidur. Dia bingung. Apa maksud mimpi nya tadi? Yang ia impikan itu Karma bukan? Kenapa harus Karma yang muncul dimimpinya. Dia kan hanya menanggap Karma sebagai temannya. Tidak lebih.

* * *

Sesampainya disekolah, Rio tak bisa membayangkan mimpi yang semalam dia dapatkan. Lihat saja wajahnya sudah memerah seperti itu. "Selamat Pagi, Nakamura!" sapa Karma sambil memegang pundak Rio.

"WAHHHH! Fyuhh kukira siapa. T-Ternyata kau Karma."

"Kau ini kenapa? Muka mu merah begitu. Kau demam yah?"

"Y-Yahh semalam aku tak bisa tidur. Aku tidak demam kok. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu kali."

" _Akan kubuat dirimu menjadi milikku seutuhnya."_

Wajah Rio kembali memanas. Bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya. "Kau sakit Nakamura. Sebaiknya kau pergi ke UKS deh." Ujar Karma.

"Ah tidak apa apa kok. Mungkin karena hari ini terlalu dingin jadi mukaku agak panas."

"Heee…. Yang benar?" senyum jahil Karma pun keluar. Karma pun melancarkan rencananya. Karma menempelkan keningnya ke kening Rio.

"Ah sudah kuduga kau demam Na-ka-mu-ra-ch-an." Goda Karma.

"K-K-Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar tidak sopan?!"

"Tidak sopan apanya? Aku kan hanya memastikan kau demam atau tidak? Jadi aku tidak bersalah dong."

"Y- Ya tapi tetap saja."

"Kau masih memikirkan Nagisa yah?"

"I-Itu…."

"Yasudah tak usah dibahas. Ayo kita masuk kelas."

Rio yang notabene nya jenius pun langsung memproses kelakuan Karma tadi. 'Karma menyukaiku yah.' Namun pemikiran itu langsung ditepis oleh Rio. Dia tak mau kena baper. Nanti ujung ujungnya kena PHP lagi.

* * *

Saat ini kelas E sudah tidak belajar pelajaran kelas 3 SMP lagi. Sedikit dari murid kelas E yang datang hari itu. Karena sebagian besar sedang melakukan ujian masuk pada SMA masing masing. Sialnya, hari itu yang datang hanya Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Rio dan Maehara. 'Coba saja hanya aku, Nagisa dan Rio yang datang. Pasti aku akan menjalankan rencana ku." Pikir Karma. Karma sesekali melirik Rio. Yang dia lihat adalah Rio sedang mempelajari materi untuk ujian masuk nanti. Ah Karma baru ingat. Mereka akan berpisah setelah kelulusan nanti. Rio akan pindah ke SMA Suzaku. Yah kualitas pengajaran disana tidak beda jauh dengan Kunugiagoka sih. Tapi tetap saja Karma tidak terima bahwa ia akan berpisah dengan Rio. Kalau Karma jadian dengan Rio nanti mereka bakal menjalani hubungan jaraj jauh dong. Saat Karma sedang memikirkan hal itu Rio pun datang menghampiri Karma.

"Oi Karma! Kau mengerti soalan ini tidak." Rio menanyakan soal matematika yang ia tidak bisa. Sebenarnya Rio ogah nanya ke Karma karena kejadian tadi. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Dia sangat kesulitan atas soal yang ia kerjakan.

"Oh kau Nakamura. Baiklah akan kujelaskan."

Karma pun menjelaskan soal yang tidak dimengerti Rio. Sesekali Rio mengangguk tanda bahwa ia sudah paham. Karma pun tiba tiba celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekeliling. Ternyata hanya ada dua orang di kelas itu.

"Ada apa Karma?"

"Apakah kau tidak menyadari kalau kita cuma berdua disini?" tanya Karma. Ah ada nada sedikit menggoda disana.

"Ya aku sudah sadar daritadi. Kayano-chan dengan Nagisa pergi keluar entah untuk apa."

"Kau masih memikirkan Nagisa?"

"Ah itu…"

"Sudahlah daripada memikirkan Nagisa lebih baik kau memkirkan apa yang di depanmu saat ini?"

Tentu saja Rio sangat paham apa maksud si iblis merah ini. "Kau bicara apa?!"

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti yasudah. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan belajar kita." Kali ini ada nada mengambek disana.

"Karma… aku boleh kan tanya sesuatu?"

Karma hanya menangguk seolah dia memperbolehkan gadis didepannya ini bertanya.

"Kau menyukai Okuda-chan yah."

Karma yang sedang meminum susu kotak strawberrynya pun tersedak. "K-Kau tau darimana?!"

"Tuh kan kau menyukainnya. Bisa dilihat dari tingkahmu loh."

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Aku kan menyukai dirim-" Karma pun segera menutup mulutnya. Dia hampir saja keceplosan. Dan terlihatlah wajah Nakamura yang memerah.

"K-K-Kau bilang kau su-suka siapa?"

"Ah tidak! Kau salah dengar! Aku hanya menyukai Okuda-san sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih."

Rio yang sudah menguasai panas diwajahnya pun kembali seperti biasanya. Rio hanya menanggap ucapan Karma tadi seperti angin lalu. 'Mungkin dia kebanyakan belajar jadinya stress' pikir Rio.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa mendukungmu dengan Okuda-chan kok."

"Sudah kubilang, Nakamura. Aku hanya menyukai Okuda-san sebagai teman. Aku sering bekerjasama dengannya kok. Menurutku dia gadis yang hebat."

Rio merasakan panas di hatinya. Namun ia tepis rasa itu dan kembali merespon pernyataan Karma.

"Tuh kan! Kau suka Okuda-chan. Kalau butuh bantuan serahkan saja padaku. Akan kubantu kau."

Setelah beradu argumen tentang 'Kau menyukai Okuda atau tidak', otak jahil Karma pun berfungsi kembali.

"Heeee….. kalau begitu bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Asano-kun? Dulu kan menyukainya kan."

"Y-Yah itu dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak. Sudalah Karma aku gamau mengungkit masalah itu lagi."

"Emm Rio?"

Rio terkejut bukan main saat Karma memanggil nama depannya.

"I-Iya?"

"Apakah kau berkenan untuk menjadikanku pengganti Asano-kun dan Nagisa di hatimu. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia."

Muka Rio pun memerah seperti tomat yang baru masak. Yang barusan itu pernyataan cinta. Nakamura Rio bukanlah orang bodoh, Dia sangat tahu apa maksudnya itu.

"K-K-Kau me-menyukaiku?! T-Tapi kan kau mneyukai Okuda-san?!"

"Kau masih meragukanku, tuan putri? Aku ini tulus mencintaimu loh. Saat aku melihatmu bersama Nagisa hatiku sakit loh. Bagaimana? Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Nakamura Rio?

Rio tak menyangka. Dia berpikir bahwa mahluk merah dihadapannya ini menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi ya itu. Rio trauma. Ia tak mau sakit hati untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Yakin nih? Yang ada kau mengkhianati ku lagi"

"Mana mungkin! Aku serius loh. Jadi bagaimana."

"A-Aku…."

"Ah kelamaan!" Karma pun langsung mencium Rio.

1HIT! 2HIT! 3HIT! 4HIT! 5HIT!

* * *

10HIT!

12HIT!

20 HIT!

Karma pun melepaskan ciumannya pada Rio. Rio yang baru saja menerima 20 hit dari Karma pun menghela nafasnya berkali kali.

"K-Kau gila yah?! Aku kan tidak kuat 20 hit bodoh!"

"Jadi gimana? Mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

"B-Baiklah. Tapi sampai kau berkhianat ku bunuh kau."

Karma pun segera memeluk Rio. Yang dipeluk hanya pasrah saja.

Sebenarnya, Rio suka Karma dari pertama Karma masuk kelas E kok.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

A/N: Kembali lagi dengan Haru! Kali ini Haru membawakan Fanfic KaruRi yang terinspirasi dari episode valentine kemaren. Kasihan yah Rio. Fic ini kupersembahakan untuk KaruRi shipper diluar sana. Semoga menikmati yah!

* * *

 **Omake**

Koro sensei dari tadi sudah mengintip kelakuan Karma-Rio diujung sana. Seperti yang diduga, mukanya sudah berwarna merah muda. "Koro-sensei, jangan ganggu privasi orang napa?" ujar Maehara yang dongkol atas kelakuan gurunya ini.

"Nyuyaa. Tidak apa apa dong. Sensei bisa daper bahan novel baru. Kali ini sensei akan bikin crosspair. Nurufufufufufufu."

"Sensei kalau sampai ketahuan Karma aku tak mau tahu yah."

"Nurufufufu… kau juga tadi ikut ikutan kan, Maehara-kun?"

"Yahhh… dari awal aku memang menyukai mereka berdua sih. Mereka terlihat cocok. Ah besok akan kusebarluaskan ah. Nanti akan kupalak mereka untuk PJ nanti."

"Heeee~~~~ PJ apaan Maehara-kun?" ujar Karma yang tiba tiba dibelakang Maehara.

"K-Karma?! Heheh tak kusangka kau disitu. Yah kau tahu kan aku tadi cuma-"

"Cuma apa, Maehara-kun? Mau kuberitahu semua aibmu pada Okano dan Isogai?"

"EH? ! Tapi bukan cuma aku kan! Koro sensei juga ikut mengintip."

Koro sensei yang ada diatas pohon dan berancang ancang ingin kabur pun di tatap oleh Karma.

"Hoho… Koro-sensei juga ikutan toh. Sepertinya ada dua orang yang perlu ku binasakan." Karma pun menunjukan senyum iblisnya.

"AMPUNI KAMI KARMA!"

Akhirnya mereka pun tak bisa melarikan diri dari si iblis merah.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
